Kiss, Kiss
by eminahinata
Summary: Tres veces que Steve roba un beso y una en que lo hace Danny. Slash.


**Regalo para: **Jenny_anderson

**Titulo: **Kiss, Kiss

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 793

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Tres veces que Steve roba un beso y una en que lo hace Danny. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Kyaaa, estoy tan emocionada porque al parecer mi inspiración no me ha abandonado. Bueno, espero que a Jenny_anderson sea de su agrado y que sea lo que estaba esperando. Saben que sus comentario son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**Kiss, Kiss**

By: eminahinata

.

**Uno**

Steve miraba concentrado hacia en donde su pareja se encontraba, cruzado de brazos y una linda expresión de enfado en su rostro, dividido entre la ternura y la excitación.

Había una razón muy oscura por la cual siempre buscaba sacar de sus casillas al detective rubio, y esa era conseguir esa expresión en el rostro de esté. Porque, vamos, ¡era adorable! Los labios ligeramente fruncidos, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y sus ojos brillantes lo invitaban a pecar. Pero en el buen sentido, si es que existe el buen sentido.

Así, sin resistirse, se acerco hasta donde está su pareja con una sonrisa depredadora en su boca y pronto estuvo al lado del rubio, que al verlo de reojo se volteo a verlo.

−No, Steven, si te atreves… −sus palabras murieron en la boca del otro cuando este presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Parpadeo y medio segundo más tarde el moreno se separo, dejándolo sorprendido.

−Vamos, Danno, hay que ir a donde esta Chin –dando media vuelta, comenzó su camino fuera de la sede, dejando a un Danny que hasta el enfado se le olvido por la repentina acción.

Ese bastardo.

**Dos**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo diablos podía siquiera apartar la vista del rostro de su pareja cuando sonreía de esa forma? Esa sonrisa tan exclusiva para Grace y que pocas veces fue dirigida a él.

Suspiro internamente, volviendo a maldecir por pensar como un colegiado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acosar a la persona que le gustaba. Está bien, pensamiento aterrador. Pero el caso aquí es que Danno, así, sonreía mientras él se encontraba manejando por las calles de Honolulu y por tal razón casi tienen una accidente, que, para gran colmo, el rubio ni se percato, enfrascado en la vocecita de su hija.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y a regañadientes aparto los ojos del rostro de su amigo, dando la vuelta en el semáforo a la izquierda y estacionándose en un lugar libre. Al minuto Danny corto la llamada y suspiro contento, la sonrisa sin borrarse de su rostro.

¡No lo podía soportar!

Y antes de que ambos descendieran del Camaro, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y le planto un beso de lleno en la boca, dejando (de nueva cuenta) a un rubio sorprendido y ruborizado.

Ahora, abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente, sonrió satisfecho por lograr su meta: Saborear esa sonrisa que lo traía loco, porque, diablos, era _esa_ sonrisa.

**Tres**

Steve estaba en un dilema.

Como resultado de un buen trabajo, y como era muy temprano para ir a beber algo a un bar, todos se encontraban comiendo un helado sentados en la playa y riendo de alguna broma que alguno lanzaba.

Y, que eso estaba bien, era divertido y muy necesario ese tipo de momentos y él era feliz al ver a su equipo relajarse y compartir historias de su niñez. Ahora, el problema era que Danny pidió un helado de vainilla, ya que al parecer era su sabor favorito, lo cual no era el problema, no: el problema era que un poco del helado se encontraba en la comisura de la boca del rubio y la pequeña cosa lo tentaba.

Bastante.

Así que no negándose a sus instintos, se inclino bajo la atenta mirada del resto del 5-0 y beso al rubio, lamiendo el helado de la comisura del labio de esté. Rápidamente se alejo y siguió comiendo de su helado, regresando a la plática que tenia con Chin como lo más normal del mundo, dejando a dos rubios sonrojados y a una morena riendo escandalosamente, dejando caer su helado en el proceso.

Ahora la vainilla seria su sabor favorito. Eh, pero si sólo se encontraba en la boca de cierto detective Jersey, que miraba a todos lados para ocultar su vergüenza.

**Cuatro**

Danny suspiro, viendo con atención la expresión de cachorrito pateado que llevaba en ese momento el moreno, todo porque él se había negado a besarlo.

Y no es porque no quisiera, él amaba besar a ese neardenthal, pero estar rodeado de tanta gente siempre lo cohibía y avergonzándose cuando un grupo de estudiantes rieron encantadas y este hombre grosero hizo un sonido de arcadas, rápidamente salió de ese café y entro al Camaro, dejando detrás de si a su pareja y a la caja de pastelitos que fueron a comprar para el equipo.

Danny se removió inquieto cuando hubieron estacionado frente al palacio y lanzo una mirada a la expresión de su compañero, volviendo a suspirar antes de colocar una mano en la nuca del moreno y atraerlo hasta él para besarlo, separándose rápidamente y saliendo del automóvil con todo y caja, perdiéndose la sonrisa completamente boba del marine.

Estaba realmente perdido si volvía a ver esa expresión.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
